Noah Jameson
Noah Jameson is a freshman at the University of Detroit. He is also a graduate in the class of 2019 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27, he is a sophomore. He quickly befriends another new student, Skai. In season 28, he develops feelings for her and when he confesses them to her, she feels the same way. Later, they begin dating. In season 29, he begins the school year in a heated relationship with Skai that started during the summer. Later, after Skai misses her period and takes a pregnancy test, she discovers she is pregnant. She is unsure how Noah will react, but when she tells him he is supportive of her. They later decide what they want to do with the baby and they decide they want to raise it together. In season 30, he goes with Skai to her doctor's appointment for the baby. The doctor tells them that everything looks healthy. Later, after Maleek begins attending Lake Munro and befriends Skai, Noah becomes threatened by him. Later, Skai has some complications with her pregnancy and is rushed to the hospital for an emergeny C-section. When Maleek shows up, Noah becomes angry at him for always being around. He apologizes and says that it is the anxeity of Skai's safety that is making him on edge. Later, Skai and Noah's daughter is born, premature but healthy, and they sit together in the hospital bed with their new baby. Later, Noah follows Maleek home from school one day. When he does he sees that Maleek lives in a beat up house in bad condition and that his mother is too worried about herself, men, and her drugs to even notice him. In season 31, he and Maleek put aside their differences and become friends. Later, he is left at home with his baby when Skai goes out with her friends. He is nervous about having the baby alone for the night and he does a lot of research on how to be a good father. Later, he plans the halloween dance with Skai. Maleek babysits Michaela on the night of the dance so both Noah and Skai can go together. Later, they both try to balance the baby, school work, and applying for colleges. Later, Michaela has an allergic reaction and is sent to the ER. It freaks out both Noah and Skai, but luckily Michaela is ok and is released from the hospital the same day. In season 32, he and Skai begin to have troubles deciding how to parent their child. They have a big argument, but later make-up. Later, Maleek asks Noah to help him get ready for his date with Ava. Noah goes over to Maleek's house and helps him pick out clothes and gives him advice. While they are getting ready, they hear glass break in the living room. They call 911, but two men burst into the room and see Noah and Maleek. They fire two shots and leave the house. The police arrive and Noah and Maleek are taken by ambulance to the hospital, however Maleek passes away in the ambulance due to blood loss. Later, he is fighting for his life in the hospital when they perform surgery on him. Later, he goes into cardiac arrest, but the doctors are able to revive him. Later, he continues to fight for his life in the hospital and his parents and Skai and Michaela are by his side as often as they can. Later, his recovery finally begins to look up and he is able to begin doing some of his school work that he has missed. He is finally well enough to return to school and is met with a warm welcome from the staff and students. Later, he begins physical therapy to try to regain full mobility in his body. His goal is to be able to dance with Skai at prom. Later, he surprises her with a slow dance at prom. During graduation, he and Skai leave a chair empty in Maleek's memory. In season 33, he starts at the University of Detroit. At freshman orientation, he meets his roomate, Mason and Mason's girlfriend Lauren. Noah and Mason quickly become friends. Later, it is revealed he is still taking his pain medication, even though he should have stopped taking it over the summer. This worries Skai. Later, he and Skai take Skai's new friend Ellie to a party. During the party, Ellie gets seperated from them and she is later raped. The next morning Ellie has a breakdown over what happened the night before and Noah and Skai try to help her through it. Later, he and Skai realize how difficult it is living at school and trying to raise Michaela. They then come up with a plan where they would alternate living at school and commuting each semester. Later, Skai notices his behavior is off and suspects him of using drugs. He denies this, but she points to his pain pills as evidence. Later, after he fails most of his finals, she demands that he gets help for his problem. Trivia *He has appeared in 63 episodes.